1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training devices and in particular to devices for training proper hip rotation in making a golf swing.
2. Discussion of Background
Golfers have made numerous attempts to enhance the consistency with which contact is made with the club. Timing is essential to consistently hitting the ball in a relatively straight line. The relative movement of the golfer""s hands with respect to the rotation of the golf""s hips is particularly critical. Unless the golfer is able to sufficiently rotate the hips at the appropriate time, the club face will likely not be square at contact.
Typically, the golfer will go to a teaching pro to get advice regarding their swing. Unfortunately, this approach is very expensive since many teaching pros charge over $100 per hour for lessons. Another avenue that golfers take in hopes of achieving a more consistent game is trying the various training aids on the market. Again, many of these devices are very expensive to buy, are overly complex and do not provide the required feedback needed for improving consistency in the golfer""s game.
Therefore, there exists a need for a simple and inexpensive device that provides instant feedback in determining whether the user has sufficiently rotated his hips during the swing and that the back swing is on line.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a golf training device to help maintain the proper synchronous relationship between the movement of hands and hip rotation during a golf swing. In the event that the movement of the hands and hip rotation of the user are out of synch, the training device provides feedback to the user. Device basically comprises a belt and strap that secure a sheet to the right leg of the user. A pair of panels is mounted to the sheet. Pair of panels contacts a user""s hands if the hip rotation and the movement of the user""s hands are out of synch or if the club is taken off line during the back swing.
A major advantage of the present invention is its simplicity, both in use and structurally. A user of the present invention will be able to immediately use the device, without complex instruction. Moreover, the structural simplicity of the present invention allows for low manufacturing costs, unlike many complicated training aids.
An important feature of the present invention is the panels mounted to the user""s leg. The panels provide instant feedback for the user, both during the back swing and follow through. The user is able to recognize that the hips must be rotated sufficiently so that the hands do not contact the panels.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a careful reading of the Detailed Description of a Preferred Embodiment presented below and accompanied by the drawings.